


impossible, isn't it [your beauty]?

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [18]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Sometimes, Keito wonders how Eichi can be so beautiful.//Enstars Ficember Day 18: Favorite Class/Beautiful





	impossible, isn't it [your beauty]?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> I'd really like a nap

Eichi is beautiful, like the paintings of angels on the ceilings of European countries.

 

_ I love you, _ he's thought to himself far too many times while watching Eichi doing practically anything. 

 

It's not just his facial structure or the way his bangs from his face or those lovely, blue as the ocean, eyes of his, but also the way that his eyes light up whenever he talks about idols. How he gets over excited about the stupidest of things, or those moments when he's serene.

 

Everything about him is beautiful.

 

It's like he commands elegance, in everything from how he walks to the way he giggles quietly at the little comments that Keito makes behind his back whenever he goes on a tangent. It should be impossible for someone to be that elegant.

 

Even as his breath heaves like it is now, he's beautiful beyond belief. Keito holds him tightly, burying his face into Eichi's hair.

 

“I'm sorry,” he mumbles, sorry because someone like  _ him  _ shouldn't be able to touch someone as beautiful as Eichi.

 

“Why are you always sorry?” Eichi huffs, leaning into Keito's hold.

 

“For doing this.”

 

“I asked you to, Keito, because you wanted to but were too stubborn to actually say anything.”

 

This always happens between them, Keito acting cold and aloof until Eichi comes along to pick a fight or try to provoke him, and then ending up clutching on to Eichi and sobbing silently above him.

 

“I love you,” he whispers, and for all he cares, Eichi doesn't even need to love him back, so long as he hears it, it's alright.

 

“I know, you tell me constantly.” Eichi tilts his head back to kiss Keito's brow. “I love you, too, so quit crying.”

 

“I'm not crying,” Keito objects, even though he was just wiping his tears on Eichi's hair.

 

“Mhm,” Eichi hums, unconvinced. “Though I fail to realize why you'd even bother crying over someone like me. As far as everyone else is concerned, I'm a reincarnation of the devil.”

 

“It doesn't matter what they think.  _ I  _ think you're an angel.”

 

“I'm not, though? And besides, my body is all broken and ugly.”

 

“I think it's beautiful.”

 

“You're just saying that, Keito, I'm not that stupid.”

 

“If I didn't think you were beautiful, why would I say it every time that we even start touching each other?”

 

“Because it sounds romantic.”

 

Keito sighs, burying his head in Eichi's shoulder. “You're so annoying.” Parting his lips slightly, he swipes his tongue across Eichi's skin, reacquainting himself with the taste of it. “You're  _ stupidly _ beautiful. Sometimes I wonder how it's even possible.”

 

The lobe of Eichi's ear seems like a good target, and Keito makes use of the opportunity, dragging his tongue across it and brushing it with his teeth. Eichi shudders, squirming a bit under Keito's touch.

 

“We were just at it like rabbits, Keito, are you seriously…?”

 

“I'm proving my point. If it means I have to flip you over and fuck you again then I'll do it.”

 

“God, no. I'm tired, if you want to do that, it can wait until tomorrow. I believe you, Keito, don't worry.”

 

“Fine, then, if you're tired we can go to bed. Just don't forget what I told you.”

 

Eichi leans back against Keito, tilting his head away from Keito's face.

 

“I won't forget it if you keep telling me.”

 

Keito is silent for a moment, before chuckling quietly. “You just want me to keep telling you that you're beautiful.”

 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

 

Keito smiles, rocking Eichi against his chest. Even these little selfish parts of Eichi are undeniably beautiful.


End file.
